1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing caddy, and particularly to a unique caddy with adjustable features for accommodating various species and fishing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently a person going fishing has to pack a number of items, including a folding chair, hooks, rods, rod holders, and flashlights or head lamps. The fisherman would have to carry all of this gear to and from the fishing site, as well as set the gear up on the site once they have reached the site.
Existing rod holders require the holders to be driven into the solid earth, resulting in rods being placed too far from the water and resulting in missed bites. These holders are also non-adjustable and cannot be placed in locations without soil present. Existing rod holders are further subject to missed catches on windy days when it is difficult to tell when a catch is on the line.
Head lamps and flashlights are added costs which can scare fish away when shone directly into the water. Light is necessary when fishing early in the morning, but can be detrimental if the fish are scared away from the source.
Heretofore there has not been available a fishing caddy system and method with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.